Arrow: Dark Waters
"Dark Waters" is the ninth episode of season four of the superhero-action series Arrow, and is the seventy-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Behring with a script written by Wendy Mericle and Ben Sokolowski. It fist aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, December 9th, 2015. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Beth Schwartz - Co-producer * Jon Wallace - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Glen Winter - Producer * Keto Shimizu - Producer * Ben Sokolowski - Producer * Todd Pittson - Producer * Speed Weed - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Wendy Mericle - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Marc Guggenheim - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer Notes & Trivia Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Damien Darhk: Oh, Oliver, don't worry, there are plenty of fish. It it's blonde's you like, I can have one at your house in 20 minutes. One that I won't kill. .... * Laurel Lance: Are you sure that Darhk didn't make it out of the explosion? * Felicity Smoak: Have you seen any horror movies? These guys don't stay dead. Especially if you can't find the body. .... * Oliver Queen: We had a deal! * Damien Darhk: Well, I think if you replay our conversation in your mind, our bargain was only, at best, implied. Even so... thumbs at himself Bad guy, remember? .... * Malcolm Merlyn: Excellent. You've got your bondage outfit on. .... * Quentin Lance: Listen, um, Laurel doesn't know. * Felicity Smoak: Yeah, I'm gonna hit myself with something very heavy so that I don't know either. .... * Malcolm Merlyn: There are very few things in this world that scare me, Thea, but I'm beginning to suspect we're dealing with something that might fall into that category. .... * Andy Diggle: It's not a cult. * John Diggle: The man has people, regular people, honest people, I'm thinking so brainwashed they're willing to die for him. Cult. * Andy Diggle: Yeah, think what you want to think. It's a free country. For now. * John Diggle: This isn't you, Andy. The man I knew pulled me out of dark waters, convinced me to keep going when I didn't see the point. * Andy Diggle: No, what you didn't see, what you fail to see is the man I really am, right in front of you the whole time. * John Diggle: So my brother's a ghost. Fine, we'll treat you like a ghost. .... * Thea Queen: It's actually a pretty great turnout. * Alex Davis: Who knew people would rather pick up garbage than celebrate the holidays, huh? * Oliver Queen: Not bad for a hippie crunch campaign proposal, huh? * Alex Davis: Nobody likes an "I told you so". Except, apparently, Star City. Your approval rating is up ten points. * Oliver Queen: I have an approval rating. * Thea Queen: Yes. Yes, you do. * Alex Davis: Welcome to politics, Mr. Queen. .... * John Diggle: My friends seem you're ready to talk. But I know better. You were always one stubborn son of a bitch. Pictures of Carly and Andy Jr. A real man would have asked about them by now. You know Carly cried for two months because she thought you were killed. Andy Jr. grew up without a father. And you let them. * Andy Diggle: It wasn't me. It was H.I.V.E. They fake our deaths so we're untraceable. Floyd Lawton shot me with ammo supplied by H.I.V.E. He didn't even know. * John Diggle: But you destroyed your family, Andy. And you never reached out to them. Not even once. How could you do that? I get it. You didn't care then, you don't care now. Just so you know, your good friend Damien Darhk attacked the Star City Bay this morning. Hurt a whole lot of people. And the neuro-blockers he was using on you are no longer in your system. So, chemically speaking, Andy, you're no longer his bitch. * Andy Diggle: I'm not anyone's bitch. And I'm not yours. See also External Links ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories